


~Coming home late~

by Tata_Stevo



Category: PP - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), aubrey/beca - Fandom, beca/Aubrey - Fandom
Genre: 12 Am, Alone, F/F, Home, Kawaii, Kissses, Late Nights, XD, hug, sorry but kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Coming home to a sleeping wife..Best thing ever





	~Coming home late~

Aubrey sighs in disappointment as she look down at her watch. Great 12 in the morning. After being stuck at work late she still some how made it back late. All aubrey wanted to do was spend her Friday night cuddle up on the couch with her wife watching the office or something. Aubrey had texted beca that she would be late and told her not to worry and just go to bed.

Aubrey pick up her papers that where still in the car as well as her keys. Walking up to the front door struggling to open the door. Aubrey cussed under her breathe but managed to open it. Lucky the lights where on because with out them she probably would have fallen over.

Puttting her stuff down quickly not really caring. 

Aubrey heard a noise. It wasn’t loud or something like that but quite. Walking slow on her feet she shuffles her way to the living room. Aubrey peek her head in from the door frame.

There she saw her little wife wrapped in a blanket sleepping. This was one of the things aubrey loved to see. So aubrey walk down to the couch. But before she could actually get her butt on the couch she hears beca.

“Hey” aubrey said with a soft voice. “Hey babe I thought i could stay up and wait for you but ending up passing out” becas deep sleepy voice echoed. Beca quickly sat up and gave her wife a welcome home kiss. Aubrey moaned into the kiss thank god for that because she needed it.

“ you waited all night just for me” aubrey broke to kiss. “ well duh i wanted cuddle Friday” beca replied blushing a little.  
Aubrey just chuckled reaching to ruffle becas dark brown hair. “I thought you where badass” the hint of tease in her voice.

“ I am badass.. sometimes” beca tried to back her self up. Aubrey only chuckled more grabbing becas waist and pulling her in for a hug on the couch. “Well it’s very nice of u to stay up and wait for me” aubrey said grabbing a few strains of becas hair.

“But to be honest beca I think I’m ready to hit the hay” Aubrey says picking her self up and off the couch waiting for what beca has to say. “ hey same here I mean I just passed out waiting “ beca laughs. But then beca quickly speaks up again “can you Carry me in tired” beca puts on her best please face. Normally beca would not because she believes she’s bad ass.

“ fine I will carry you” aubrey then Proceeds to pick up Becca and carry her to the bedroom. Tucking them both in aubrey cuddles up to becas said where they both fall right asleep. A few kisses on the way to sleep but I’m the end all aubrey wants is to fall asleep next to beca each night. Because what can she say she just loves beca to death.

The next day was spen well with movies work and beca doing some mixing. Mostly a quiet day because honestly they we both to tired from the night before.


End file.
